Le Bonheur conjugal
by Garonne
Summary: La nouvelle édition du Strand contient un petit paragraphe qui fait souffrir des semaines d'angoisse au pauvre Watson. Slash


Titre : Le bonheur conjugal

Auteur : Garonne

Warnings : Lime pas très explicite, plutôt Victorien

Disclaimer : Holmes et Watson ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement...

Un grand merci à Aiedail Choupette, ma super bêta-lectrice

J'ai aussi mis la traduction en anglais de cette fic sur le site (qui s'appelle _Wedded Bliss_)

.. o .. o .. o ..

Ce matin-là, ce fut avec appréhension que je laissai en évidence sur mon bureau l'édition la plus récente du _Strand_ que je venais comme chaque mois de recevoir, et sortis pour ma promenade matinale.

J'étais parfaitement convaincu que mon colocataire était un lecteur avide de toutes mes histoires, en dépit de ses protestations. Il m'honorait même parfois de certaines remarques, bien qu'elles se voulussent désobligeantes, qui me laissaient sous-entendre le plaisir qu'il prenait à les parcourir, et tous les mois je laissais donc systématiquement trainer dans notre salon la nouvelle édition du magazine qui contenait mes récits. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, je le fis avec des sentiments tout différents de ceux que j'éprouvais d'habitude.

Lors de mon départ de nos chambres, Holmes ne s'était pas encore levé, s'étant couché au petit matin après avoir passé la nuit sur une expérience particulièrement compliquée. Dans la crainte de devoir faire face à sa réaction à l'histoire qu'il allait certainement lire pendant le petit déjeuner, je décidai de prolonger ma balade quotidienne. Je dirigeai mes pas vers le Regent's Park, mais même le spectacle des bons citoyens jeunes ou âgés de Londres qui naviguaient joyeusement sur le lac de plaisance ne parvint pas à me distraire. Finalement j'abandonnai mes efforts, m'armai de courage et repris le chemin vers Baker Street.

En rentrant, je trouvai Holmes, vêtu comme un ouvrier des docks, sur le seuil de la porte du salon.

« Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, Watson, fit-il en guise de salutation. Je rentrerai tard. »

Ce disant, il disparut dans les escaliers.

Seul dans notre salon, mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par le magazine qui était la source du sentiment d'appréhension que j'éprouvais. Je constatai que son positionnement sur mon bureau avait légèrement changé. Il était donc aisé d'en déduire que Holmes avait au moins feuilleté mon histoire avant de sortir sans faire aucun commentaire à son propos.

A la fin d'une journée interminable et angoissante, le retour de Holmes ne m'apporta aucune délivrance, puisqu'il s'enferma dans sa chambre après ne m'avoir guère accordé que deux mots au passage.

Cette attitude désarmante fit croître en moi l'idée effroyable que ces quelques lignes ajoutées à la dernière minute à mon récit eussent déjà permis à Holmes de deviner mon sombre secret, et que cela l'eût tant dégoûté qu'il évitait ma présence.

Le lendemain matin, cependant, il apparut pour le petit déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était produit, laissa tomber quelques remarques sur l'enquête épuisante mais sans intérêt qu'il venait de conclure, et suggéra une visite à l'opéra pour ce soir.

Pendant notre soirée à Covent Garden, Holmes était des plus volubiles et charmants. Il me raconta quelques anecdotes fascinantes sur l'histoire de l'opéra du soir, me procura à boire pendant l'entracte, et me témoigna tous les égards dont il faisait parfois preuve. Quoique agréable, tout cela me fit souffrir autant que d'habitude, en ce que je le connaissais comme la preuve non de l'amour ardent que j'aurais voulu, mais d'une estime sincère mais froide qui était le plus dont je le croyais capable.

Nous rentrâmes chez nous sans qu'il fît aucune remarque sur le contenu de mon histoire la plus récente.

Après quatre ou cinq jours sans commentaire de Holmes à ce sujet, je commençai à considérer toutes mes craintes comme sans fondements. Je me rassurai en me disant qu'elles n'avaient été que les produits de ma paranoïa constante qu'il découvrît les sentiments que j'hébergeais à son égard, ainsi que d'une certaine arrogance qui me conduisait à me faire l'illusion qu'il s'intéresserait de façon moindre aux détails de mes récits qui ne le flattaient pas directement.

Au bout d'une semaine je l'accompagnai sur une nouvelle enquête près de Hampstead Heath. Il s'agissait de la disparition mystérieuse d'un jeune avocat riche, qui avait toutes les apparences d'avoir un mariage heureux et de la réussite dans sa vie professionnelle, sans aucun souci financier. Holmes finit pourtant pour retrouver sa piste à la compagnie maritime d'Atlantic Star, où il s'était embarqué pour l'Amérique quelques jours auparavant. D'après l'employé que nous questionnâmes au guichet, l'avocat avait dit vouloir tout abandonner pour partir se construire une nouvelle vie chez les chercheurs d'or dans le Colorado.

« Cela nous montre comme il est difficile de connaître les vrais rêves et désirs d'autrui, dit Holmes dans le fiacre qui nous amenait à Baker Street. Et cela, même pour ceux qui lui sont proches. Cette enquête nous rappelle aussi qu'il existe des hommes qui ne trouvent pas dans la vie familiale l'utopie que l'on est censé y trouver. »

Moi par exemple, pensai-je, mais ne dis rien, plus occupé par apprécier la jambe de mon colocataire qui pressait contre la mienne dans l'espace confiné.

– Par contre c'est votre rêve, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il.

Je levai mon regard vers lui, déconcerté. Je ne comprenais pas comment il aurait pu arriver à une telle supposition, ni pourquoi son visage portait cette expression froide et insondable.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, pourtant, tout devint clair. Holmes faisait certainement référence aux lignes que j'avais ajoutées à ma dernière histoire, à l'insistance de mon éditeur. Il s'agissait d'un paragraphe qui prétendait que j'avais quitté Baker Street pour me marier, en dépit de l'importante improbabilité d'un tel événement.

Depuis une semaine je craignais que Holmes me demandât pourquoi j'avais inventé un tel mensonge et qu'il devinât la véritable raison. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait le prendre comme l'expression d'un désir sérieux de ma part de me chercher une épouse et me construire une vie de famille.

A ce moment-là nous arrivâmes à Baker Street, ce qui me libéra de devoir formuler une réponse à sa question. Nous étions pourtant à peine installés dans nos fauteuils à côté de la cheminée quand il relança le sujet de conversation.

« Outre l'instruction dans l'estimable science de déduction que vos contes fournissent aux lecteurs, mon cher Watson, je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui vous connaît ils contiennent aussi d'autres points d'intérêt.

– En effet ?

– Oui, vos récits forment un fonds de matériau très riche sur votre psyché, cher docteur. Il me semble que l'acte d'écrire vous donne l'occasion de retravailler votre propre vie comme vous souhaitez qu'elle soit. » Il m'octroya un drôle de sourire, bref et dépourvu d'humour. « Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas les laisser tomber dans les mains de ce neurologue autrichien qui prétend pouvoir analyser les gens à partir de leurs désirs inconscients. Vous seriez peut-être déçu par le prosaïsme dont vos contes font preuve. » Ce disant, il ouvrit son journal et ne laissa aucun autre mot échapper ses lèvres pendant toute la soirée.

Sa voix avait été froide, presque acerbe. Je ne comprenais pas cette attitude insolite et blessante, mais je n'osai pas poursuivre le sujet, dans la crainte que Holmes finît par déduire la véritable raison d'être de cette fameuse épouse.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, notre vie continua presque comme d'habitude. Je rédigeai à grand-peine une nouvelle enquête pour la prochaine édition du _Strand_, avec quelques allusions forcées à cette prétendue Madame Watson. Les phrases, en plus de m'être déplaisantes, se trouvaient visiblement loin au-dessous du niveau de romantisme que mon éditeur exigeait de moi.

Ce dernier était une vieille connaissance de mes jours d'étudiant à l'Université de Londres, que j'avais rencontrée dans un club pour hommes de notre genre, à l'époque où je poursuivais un mode de vie moins discret que maintenant. Nous n'avions jamais été plus que de simples amis, mais vue la très bonne entente entre nous, nous étions restés en contact.

C'était un homme angoissé et méticuleux, dont le plus grand désir était de pouvoir rester tranquillement dans son bureau, entouré de tas de manuscrits et anciens numéros du _Strand_, sans que personne vînt le déranger. Il s'était immédiatement aperçu de mes sentiments à l'égard de mon colocataire, sentiments que j'essayais toujours de rendre moins évidents dans mes contes et son crayon rouge était souvent employé à rayer les descriptions de Holmes qu'il trouvait trop ardentes. J'avais beau le rassurer que Holmes ne me rendît en aucun cas mes sentiments et qu'il n'y avait donc rien à cacher, il continua de s'inquiéter et finit par insister sur cette comédie de mariage fictif.

C'était tout cela que je craignais que Holmes découvrît, mais en l'occurrence il semblait prendre mon mariage fictif plutôt comme un affront à lui-même et l'indication d'un manque de satisfaction de ma part par rapport à notre vie commune.

C'était au moins ce que je déduisis de la série de remarques acerbes que je dus subir tout le long de ce mois-là. Une cliente belle mais pleurnicheuse lui fit remarquer comme les illusions peuvent être trompeuses. Une enquête où l'époux de notre cliente s'avéra être l'auteur d'une série de lettres malicieuses fut l'instigation d'une observation sur les joies de la vie conjugale. J'eus droit à des discours sardoniques sur les félicités de l'amour et des réflexions mordantes sur les dangers d'examiner de trop près les appâts féminins.

Ce fut finalement une remarque sournoise sur les joies supposées d'être entouré de petits enfants geignards qui me fit craquer.

« Bon sang, Holmes, quand finirez-vous-en ? Je ne veux même pas d'épouse. Je n'ai jamais voulu de femme dans ma vie ! »

Nous étions dans les escaliers qui conduisaient à notre logement, après une sortie pour acheter du tabac et prendre l'air. Holmes était un peu devant moi, et à mes mots il s'arrêta net, puis se tourna et me regarda fixement, les traits figés.

Je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais révélé et m'enfuis, après quelques mots d'excuses balbutiés.

J'errai dans les rues pendant plusieurs heures, insouciant d'où je me trouvai. Ma seule pensée était le regret qui me remplissait, d'avoir finalement et irrévocablement détruit l'amitié chaleureuse qui m'avait lié à mon cher ami.

Lorsque le crépuscule commença à tomber, je me rendis compte que j'étais parvenu jusqu'au Chelsea Embankment, endroit où je m'étais souvent promené avec Holmes à une époque que je commençais déjà à regarder avec nostalgie, à peine quelques heures après sa fin.

Fatigué et déprimé, mais résolu à faire face à mon ami et lui demander pardon pour lui avoir caché si longtemps un tel secret, je hélai un fiacre et rentrai à Baker Street.

Holmes était assis dans son fauteuil, en train de fumer, comme s'il était resté là pour m'attendre depuis que j'étais parti.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi, mais restai à côté d'elle.

Holmes posa sa pipe sur le dressoir et me regarda sans dire un mot. Ses yeux vifs m'examinèrent des cheveux en désordre jusqu'à la boue sur mes chaussures, mais s'il en retira des déductions sur mon parcours du soir il se retint d'en faire un commentaire.

Après quelques instants de silence, je compris qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que je parlasse. Je respirai donc profondément et commençai.

« Holmes, je ne vous ferai pas la discourtoisie d'essayer de rétracter ou réviser mes mots de cet après-midi. Je suis sûr que vous m'avez compris, et je vous demande pardon de vous avoir caché si longtemps la vérité de... c'est-à-dire, ma véritable nature. Aussi compréhensible que je croie pouvoir être mon silence, c'était néanmoins une trahison de... » Je m'arrêtai, plus capable de continuer.

Holmes me dit d'une voix sèche : « Je me trouve pourtant confus par cette épouse mystérieuse de votre récit. »

Je le regardai avec stupéfaction. Son colocataire de trois ans venait de se confesser criminel et déviant, et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à commenter, c'était ce détail si petit, bien qu'il eût amené à cette situation !

Je dis finalement : « C'était l'idée de mon éditeur. Lui aussi est un homme de – de mes... prédilections. C'est aussi un homme d'une nature anxieuse, ce qui a pour effet de le rendre susceptible à une inquiétude constante que l'un de ses amis se fasse démasquer. Il appréhende toujours que mes lecteurs trouvent suspecte notre vie de célibataire, en dépit de toutes mes assurances qu'il n'y a évidemment rien à découvrir. »

Je fis une pause. Que-ce que c'était difficile de discuter sur ce sujet-là avec mon cher ami, surtout en sachant que je lui cachais toujours le fait le plus important !

« Il insista donc que je me décrive comme homme marié. J'avais beau lui dire que ceux de mes lecteurs qui me connaissent personnellement trouveraient cela encore plus bizarre. Comme vous, surtout, pensai-je, mais ne le dis évidemment pas. Je vous assure pourtant que votre réputation n'a jamais rien eu à craindre de ma part, ni – ni votre personne non plus. »

Ce dernier élément était le plus difficile à dire. L'idée qu'il pût être dégoûté ou effrayé par ma nature même m'était un véritable tourment.

« Enfin, je suis venu chercher mes affaires, pour vous débarrasser de ma présence certes fort désagréable. »

Holmes ne me répondit pas, mais resta plutôt immobile dans son fauteuil. Je commençai sans enthousiasme à ranger les papiers sur mon bureau, tout en pensant que cette tâche douloureuse l'était rendue encore plus par sa présence.

Sa voix interrompit mes pensées désagréables.

« Je présume que vous allez chez votre éditeur ?

– Mais non, je ne connais même pas son adresse ! De toute façon, il habite avec quelqu'un, et je ne voudrais donc pas les déranger.

– Avec quelqu'un, répéta-t-il.

– Oui, en effet. Avec un homme ! J'essayai de me retenir, mais je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'ajouter : Je m'excuse pour vous avoir caché certains aspects de ma vie, mais je ne m'excuse pas pour ce que je suis. Je vous assure que l'on ne mérite pas tous d'être traités comme des déviants qui passent leurs nuits dans les venelles avec des matelots. Browning – c'est mon éditeur – connaît son ami depuis une dizaine d'années.

Sa figure demeura froide et inexpressive. J'émis une exclamation d'exaspération et me remis à ma tâche.

« Watson, » dit Holmes tout à coup.

Je me tournai et constatai avec appréhension qu'il me regardait de façon perçante.

« Watson, pourquoi votre éditeur trouva-t-il suspect le fait que nous partageons un appartement ? C'est quand même un arrangement assez répandu pour pouvoir accéder à une classe de logement plus confortable que l'on pourrait autrement se payer. »

Voilà la question que je redoutais depuis le début ! J'aurais bien voulu m'enfuir encore une fois sur le champ mais Holmes attendait une réponse.

Je dis lentement : « C'est en raison de mon admiration pour vous qu'il trouve trop fortement mise en évidence dans mes comptes. Mais je vous assure encore une fois que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Comme j'ai dit, c'est un homme d'une nature paranoïde. »

Holmes ne me répondit pas, et je fus saisi du fort désir de pouvoir recommencer ce dernier mois depuis le début. J'étais sur le point de me cacher encore dans le tri peu méthodique de mes documents quand il dit de façon abrupte :

« J'ai souvent lu vos histoires pour le plaisir de pouvoir imaginer que je parvenais à déceler les sentiments à mon égard que je cherchais si désespérément, même si je doutais que ça puisse jamais être le cas. »

Je restai sans voix, et sans savoir comment comprendre ses paroles. J'avais la tête qui tournait, et je n'arrivais pas à sortir un mot, pendant que Holmes continuait :

« Évidemment ce n'est en effet pas le cas. Laissez-moi m'excuser à mon tour. »

Comme je ne parvenais toujours pas à faire une remarque, il sembla se sentir obligé de continuer à s'excuser. « Dans l'euphorie de découvrir que vous étiez... c'est-à-dire que vous n'étiez pas... que vos prédilections pourraient au moins vous laisser me permettre de vous considérer comme je l'ai souhaité depuis tant de temps, je me suis laissé emporter par les émotions. Cher ami, veuillez me pardonner de m'être permis...

– C'est bien le cas, Holmes, l'interrompis-je.

– Le cas ? Quel cas ? s'exclama-t-il, se levant d'un bond, et je vis que je devrais être plus explicite.

– C'est bien le cas : j'ai parfois du mal à formuler les phrases de mes histoires, vus les forts sentiments que je suis obligé de cacher derrière des mots neutres et inoffensifs.

Le chagrin écrit dans les lignes sévères de sa figure se remplaça lentement par les ébauches presque indiscernables d'un sentiment que je crus reconnaitre comme l'espoir. Quant à moi, mon ventre se tourmentait avec une combinaison exquise d'anticipation et d'appréhension. L'ambiance dans la pièce était d'une tension insupportable. Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre, lui à côté de la cheminée et moi de la porte, gelés sur place par la crainte de détruire tous nos nouveaux espoirs avec un mot mal choisi.

Finalement je me risquai à dire d'une voix qui me parut très éloignée de mon ton normal :

« Vous ne trouvez pas que nous sommes... trop loin l'un de l'autre ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Holmes se tourna et fouilla quelques secondes dans le tiroir du buffet avant de se retourner avec quelque chose dans la main. Il la tenait en hauteur pour que je pusse la voir. C'était une grande clef en cuivre jaune.

« C'est la clef de la porte du salon, » dis-je lentement.

Il hocha la tête, ne me quittant pas de ce regard perçant. Nous nous comprîmes sans devoir échanger un mot.

J'avais l'impression d'être à un tournant dans ma vie. Je levai la main sans rien dire pour attraper la clef qu'il me jeta. Je me mis rapidement à fermer la porte du salon. Le bruit que fit la serrure quand elle se tourna ressembla à une fanfare à mes oreilles.

Je retirai la clef, la plaçai sur la petite table à côté, puis le prochain instant nous nous retrouvâmes au centre de la pièce, saisissant l'un l'autre.

La chaleur de mon ami m'étonna. Son corps chaud se trouvait à peine quelques centimètres du mien, et sa main, chauffée par les heures passées à côté de la cheminée, vint se placer sur ma nuque pour tirer ma tête vers la sienne. Ses lèvres chaleureuses trouvèrent les miens et je m'aperçus qu'elles tremblaient. Je ne me sentais pas tout à fait en confiance non plus.

Ce baiser était doux et hésitant, mais Holmes me serrait l'épaule très fortement avec son autre main, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais vraiment là. Avec une idée pareille, je levai ma main tremblante pour caresser la longue ligne de sa mâchoire et l'écart de température me fit remarquer à quel point mes doigts étaient toujours à la température de l'extérieur.

Je m'éloignai de quelques centimètres de lui pour chuchoter : « Pardonnez-moi, je vous fais froid.

– C'est délicieux, » murmura-t-il, alors je répétai la caresse. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec quelques battements et il tourna sa tête vers mes doigts de façon instinctive. Ce petit geste fit fuir les vestiges de mes doutes quant à ses sentiments et ce fut avec une certitude fervente que je capturai à nouveau sa bouche avec la mienne.

Lui aussi avait cessé de trembler et ses mains étaient fermes lorsqu'il prit mes hanches pour me presser contre son corps. Quand nos bassins se touchèrent, la reconnaissance mutuelle de la preuve du désir de l'autre nous fit gémir tous les deux. Maintenant sans hésitation, nous explorâmes avec ferveur la bouche de l'autre.

Après je ne sais pas combien de temps, Holmes éloigna légèrement la tête, pendant que ses mains me caressaient toujours le creux du dos.

« Watson ?

– Oui ?

Il me regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux gris.

– Watson, votre chapeau me gêne. »

En effet, j'étais toujours en tenue d'extérieur. Je me reculai d'un pas pour me déshabiller, puis changeai d'avis et donnai plutôt un sourire d'invitation à Holmes. Avant que je ne pusse dire un mot, ses doigts fins et agiles s'occupaient déjà des boutons de mon pardessus. Il me l'ôta, le jeta sans regarder sur une chaise commodément placée, puis fit pareil avec mon melon. A ce point là il s'arrêta, et me regarda avec une hésitation renouvelée. Moi aussi, je sentis le même mélange de réticence et de désir que je lus dans ses yeux. Je respirai à fond, puis tendis lentement le bras pour desserrer son foulard.

Ce dévêtissement devint rapidement mutuel, gauche et fébrile. Foulards, vestes et gilets décorèrent bientôt le sol autour de nous. En manches de chemise il commença à me tirer vers le fauteuil le plus proche, où je finis à califourchon sur lui et nous nous explorâmes de nos mains maladroites et insistantes.

Je n'oublierai jamais la ferveur embrasée de cette première fois. Plus tard vinrent les nuits blanches où nous apprîmes par cœur le fonctionnement de l'autre, mais cette fois-ci mon cœur se remplit de joie de pouvoir simplement le toucher et être touché à mon tour, comme je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Je savourerai toujours la première fois que ses mains tirèrent sur le bout de mon maillot, pour pouvoir se faire un passage entre celui-ci et ma ceinture et effleurer pour la première fois la peau de mon dos. La première fois que je vis la peau blême et belle de son torse. La première fois que je l'entendis crier mon nom sans contrôle et sans contraintes.

Après, nous collapsâmes l'un a côté de l'autre dans le grand fauteuil, et reprîmes notre souffle. Je levai la tête pour regarder mon compagnon. Ses yeux étaient remplis de la langueur et du rêve, comme auparavant je les avais seulement vus lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par de la musique. Il se rendit compte de mon regard et ses yeux se recentrèrent. Il me sourit.

« John..., dit-il doucement.

– Oui ?

– Rien. Je le dis, puisque je peux, comme personne d'autre. Cette idée fit venir une autre à sa tête, et il se redressa pour exclamer : D'ailleurs, Watson, vous ne savez pas à quel point j'abhorrais cette Madame Watson !

– Moi, je l'aime pourtant, parce que c'est elle qui nous a rapprochés.

Il fit une moue.

– Il faut bien l'admettre. Pourtant si je découvre dans la prochaine édition du _Strand_ qu'elle a la forme d'une déesse grecque et le caractère d'une sainte...

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire.

– Là, vous sauriez que c'était un tissu de mensonges, puisque la personne que j'aime ne remplit pas du tout cette description. Je dirais plutôt... Je fis parcourir mon regard sur son torse long et mince, merveilleusement proche de ma main. Je dirais plutôt la forme d'un noble boxeur, et le caractère d'un diable !

Il se raidit, et j'avais peur qu'il fût blessé par ma plaisanterie.

« C'est – moi ? dit-il de façon hésitante.

– Oui, mais je ne voulais pas vous insulter, je vous assure. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie !

Il chassa tout cela d'un geste impatient.

– Quand vous dîtes : la personne que j'aime...

Je souris largement, et il respira à fond avant de me rendre le sourire.

– Je n'osais pas l'espérer.

Il se pencha vers moi pour effleurer encore une fois la peau de ma nuque avec ses lèvres. J'entendis le sourire dans sa voix quand il ajouta :

– Alors, je devrais quand même avouer une certaine reconnaissance vers cette fichue Madame Watson !

. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .

Fin

. ... . ... . ... . ... . ... . ... .

En fait, Freud (le neurologue autrichien) n'avait pas encore publié ses idées à cette époque, mais j'ai pris une certaine liberté avec les dates, ainsi qu'avec les détails des premières références que Watson fait à son mariage...

Laissez-moi un commentaire si l'histoire vous a plu !


End file.
